WH40K: Missiles
'Missiles' Missiles are munitions can be launched from a missile launcher. Have a variety of effects and can stun, entangle or kill targets depending on the munitions used. Missiles may only be fired from a missile launcher. Armor Penetration: Reflects how good the weapon is at cutting through armor. When a shot or blow from this weapon hits a target, reduce the target’s Armor by the weapon’s Armor Penetration, with results of less than 0 counting as 0 (i.e., the armor provides no protection at all). Then calculate Damage as normal. For example, if a weapon with an Armor Penetration of 1D hits a target with 2D Armor, the target will only count as having 1D Armor against any Damage the hit causes. Note that Armor Penetration has no effect on energy shields, but it does affect cover. 'Frag Missile' Fragmentation or Frag missiles are filled with shot, heavy wire, or metallic shards to create high-velocity shrapnel fragments when they explode, making them deadly when used against infantry. *If the target is a horde, a successful hit from this weapon reduces the Horde’s Magnitude by an additional 1. 'Krak Missile' Krak missiles use concentrated explosives to punch holes in armored targets such as vehicles or bunkers. The shaped warheads makes them impractical for anti-personnel work. *Concussive: When target is struck by a Concussive weapon, must take a Strength Test, Difficulty (20), or become Stunned, unable to take action for 1 round for ever 3 points they missed the difficulty by, minimum 1 round. *Proven: Treat any die roll of 1 as a 2 for the purposes of calculating Damage. 'Astartes Frag Missile' The Adeptus Astartes fill their large fragmentation (or frag) missiles with powerful explosives and aerodynamic metallic shards. The high velocity shrapnel created when they detonate is deadly against common infantry. 'Astartes Incendiary Missile' Incendiary explosives are commonly employed to flush out enemies entrenched behind cover. These projectiles contain slow-burning promethium distillate that ignites when the missile explodes. Any target within the Blast radius must succeed on an Dodge Test or catch fire. Furthermore, the area remains on fire for another 1D Rounds as the promethium continues to burn. Anyone remaining within that area must continue to take Dodge Tests or catch fire until the flames die. 'Astartes Krak Missile' Krak grenades and missiles use concentrated explosives to punch holes in armored targets such as vehicles or bunkers. The powerful detonations do not produce a blast effect however, making them impractical for use against most infantry or moving targets. 'Astartes Plasma Missile' A larger incarnation of the plasma grenade, a salvo of plasma missiles can easily turn enemy troops into a smoking crater. Indeed, a Battle-Brother must take care when firing one of these dangerous weapons that his own Kill-team is sufficiently out of harm’s way. Plasma missiles have the same continuing effect as a plasma grenade. In addition, they pose an additional threat to vehicles. The plasma core can become fused with the hull, leaving no escape. If a plasma missile attack on a vehicle scores 12 points of higher to hit, the Blast radius becomes centered on the vehicle rather than a stationary point. *Volatile: Volatile matter is charged with potential energy, and reacts violently on a solid hit. If a 6 is rolled for Damage on any damage die, Righteous Fury occurs automatically, dealing another 1D points of Damage. If the second roll results in 6, further Damage is possible. This process continues as long at least one Damage die results in a natural 6. 'Minefield Missile' These shells are designed to splinter open at the highest arc of their trajectory, releasing a plethora of sub-munitions with two impact triggers. Once the first is sprung upon contact with the ground, the second trigger deploys—awaiting only a single, unlucky step to unleash its powerful explosives. Easy to use and safe from a distance, minefield rounds are an effective way to lay down a protective cordon around a bunker or other defensive location. These rounds can only be used in either mortars or missile launchers (not grenade launchers) and cannot be thrown. 'Scatter Missile' Scatter Rounds combine much smaller and less-powerful frag grenades into a single missile launcher round. These are generally fired in a high arc and disperse into separate microexplosives, spreading the explosive effect over a huge radius. These rounds can only be used in either mortars or missile launchers (not grenade launchers) and cannot be thrown. 'Sources' *Black Crusade - Core Rulebook (pages 159-160) *Deathwatch - Core Rulebook (pages 150-152) *Only War - Core Rulebook (pages 175; 182-184) *Rogue Trader - Core Rulebook (pages 125-127) *Warhammer 40k Wiki: Missile *thedemonapostle